our house guestAya's diary
by animejanz
Summary: Souichirou is the Natsume's house guest. he'll study at their school for the high school years. he'll stay at the room across Aya. She is easily pised off by anything esp. when she's taking ing the bath. they're ganna be clasm8s and find out that he's...


`Chapter 1- Pissing an angel off

I'm Aya Natsume and it all started with one bright morning. It's another day, another school year. Today is the first day for me I freshmen year. Yes, I'm now a high school student. I'll be studying where my older sister goes. I woke up with a smile. I opened my eyes and scratch it a little. I have to admit, I was still a bit sleepy. I stretched my armed and yawned. I stood up and get out of bed. I tied the string of my nightgown at the back. It has the color of midnight blue and it's kinda short. When I tied it at the back it formed the shape of my body. I went out of the balcony for some fresh air. It's so silent; all I can hear is the bird chirping at the trees at the backyard of our house. Until I heard a knock on the door, it was my older sister, disturber of the peace.

"Aya, wake up! We'll al be late if you don't get out of bed! Come on Aya! Wake up! You still have to cook breakfast and our lunch! You know I can't cook right? And we have our house guest here and he'll stay here for high school. Some on and meet him."

"Yes sister! I can hear you! I'm already awake!" I replied to her yet thinking _"A house guest? And it's a 'him' what the hell are they thinking and when did he get here?"_

"Aya, be good to him, okay? He'll be staying at the room across yours so be kind!" my sister said to me as if she was teasing me or something.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll be good! Don't worry!" I replied to her. Then I heard her talking to someone. I think it's our house guest. I know it's a man's voice and doesn't seem that it is brother's voice. They were talking so I walked near the door to listen. I know it's kinda harsh that I eavesdrop on them but still, I was kinda curious about it so I listened.

"Natsume-san is Aya already awake?" the man asked her.

"Yeah, I think she'll just take a bath. Don't disturb her okay? she hates it when someone disturbs her while taking a bath. Well I think that she won't take that long. Come on, we'll just wait for her to come down." She said like she knows that I'm listening to them.

"_Haa."_ I sighed, took a long breath. I think my sister's teasing me, I said to my self.

I walked away from the door. I opened my cabinet and stared at it for a while. I took out my uniform and closed my cabinet. I went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub. I opened the liquid soap and filled the cup with it. I poured the soap at the tub and it started to make some bubbles. I left it for a while to get my towel and undergarments. I placed my undergarments at the top of the hamper inside my bathroom. I locked the bathroom door and hanged the towel at its handle. The tub is now filled. I went in and stayed there for twenty minutes.

In the kitchen, my siblings and our house guest is still waiting for me. I was supposed to cook them breakfast but I forgot to turn on the alarm and I didn't woke up early like everyday.

"Damn it! Where the hell is Aya?" said my older brother. He's hungry, I guess.

"Maybe she's still taking a bath!" my sister replied defending me with all cost.

"I'm hungry! Damn it!" he shouted. He seemed really hungry.

"Senpai, I'll cook breakfast for you so don't be mad at her, okay?" our house guest said.

"Fine! Just make sure it's like Aya!" Said my older brother. He seems to like what I cook for him and sister. Well I guess I don't have to cook more often now that we have our house guess. He also knows to cook… I guess.

When he finished cooking their breakfast, I was still in the bathroom. They were really bored of waiting for me. Breakfast was already at the table but I wasn't so our house guest volunteered to go upstairs and call me for breakfast. When he reached my bedroom door he knocked. I could hear him, he knocked three times and said: "Aya-Chan, breakfast is ready." He was calling my attention and he got it. When he got back down my brother asked him: "Did you disturbed her while taking a bath?" our house guest nodded his head and said "I guess she's still in the bathroom when I was there." "Tsk, tsk, tsk." My brother shooked his head "you just woke the devil inside a beautiful angel." What brother said made our house guest confused. He sometimes does that.

In the bathroom, I sat up and pulled the plug and drained the water. I opened the shower to rinse the soap off my body. I took the shampoo and pour some in my hands. I rubbed it in my head and then rinsed it. It took 5 minutes to do that, and then I dried myself with my towel. After I dried myself, I wrapped the towel in my hair to dry it somehow. I got dressed and removed the towel in my head. I opened the door and went downstairs. Our house guest already left together with brother. Sister waited for me and we both went to school together.


End file.
